The Egg
by Chenor
Summary: Dell is being bitchy again, and Akaito is going to tell Mikuo why. Rated T for language  i think .  Contains warnings inside.


**THE EGG.**

**omgsexytitle****.**

**Another Akaito x Mikuo chapter, because i can, and like five other people asked me for one too. This one gets a little off subject, but hey, I like that.****  
><strong>**EDIT: THIS IS ACTUALLY TOTALLY OFF-SUBJECT. DON'T READ IF YOU EXPECTED SOME FLUFF. ALSO crap- also, this contains Akaito x Mikuo, or simply, a guy dating another guy. It also has a dramatic, tragic fan-story of what happened to Dell Honne.**

**No typos anymore, since I downloaded WORD.****  
><strong>**Lucky for you, my grammar isn't as bad as my mothers.  
>Good day.<br>WARNING: this does not contain a lemon, but it's not really a happy chapter. I hope you have a tissue box ready. **

After the events of the past month, Mikuo and Akaito had started a very stable relationship. Dell visited every so often, for a reason no one really fully understood.

When he was asked about it, he would yell "because I can!"  
>Actually, he was visiting the Hatsune household at the very moment. Akaito had proposed both of them an activity, though he didn't actually tell them what it was, and it seemed a bit suspicious to them.<p>

Mikuo was giving shy looks to the red-head, as he ran around the kitchen in a blur.

"What are you making?" he asked, resting his head on his hand.  
>"Oh I'm not <em>making <em>anything." He sang. "I needed to ask you something for a project. So you see, I have an egg here."  
>He placed the said egg on the table in front of them.<p>

"This is a crow's egg, the chick inside isn't even dead yet. If…that's what you call a baby crow…"  
>"Gross." Commented Mikuo.<br>Akaito smiled at him and continued.  
>"Well, the project is working on a system to hatch it, without actually getting a crow.<p>

Mikuo gave a little laugh. "Just put it in a drawer on some blankets and a light!" he said. "Like in that movie!"  
>"Like hell that'll work." Mumbled Dell under his breath.<p>

The other two stared at the Voyakiloid.  
>"Then what do you propose genius?" asked Akaito.<br>Dell jumped in surprise and scowled.  
>"Just shove it in the microwave <em>bitch.<em>"

"I, uh…"stated Mikuo with a nervous smile. "I think that'll kill it…"  
>Dell continued to scowl got up quickly.<br>"I'll be leaving." He said angrily.  
>He left before the other two could protest.<p>

"He sure has a temper." Pouted Mikuo. "I wonder what's bugging him like that."  
>"Give him a break" said Akaito, taking the egg back. "He's been through a lot."<br>"Oh?"  
>"Yeah…I remember when we were kids, He wasn't always like that. When he turned sixteen, his mother got pregnant; turned out it was going to be a girl. Dell was so happy to have a baby sister to look after, like you couldn't believe."<p>

"Seriously?" cried out Mikuo in alarm, smiling like he was in heaven. "Did he…" he paused for a bit. "…smile?"  
>Akaito grinned. "Of course! He had a nice smile, too! But…"<br>The red-head turned away.  
>"The next year, after Dell turned seventeen and the little baby girl had turned to be a bumbling one year old…She…and her mother…well, they both died."<p>

Mikuo jumped up.  
>"Oh no!" he cried out again. "But how?"<br>Akaito looked back at the bluenette with a weak smile.  
>"Car accident. His mother had a stroke problem see…she took the car with his sister and father on board, and she had a stroke…mother and daughter drowned when the car crashed into a swamp in the countryside. Only the father survived, and the bodies of the two others were never found."<br>Mikuo got up and threw his arms around Akaito, pressing his face into his chest.

"That's terrible…"  
>"It gets worse…"<br>Mikuo, surprised, looked up teary eyed at his boyfriend's face. "What...?" he said weakly.

"Dell's father re-married the next week into another family." **(A/N This probably isn't possible.)**  
>Mikuo frowned. "How is that worse?" he asked.<br>Akaito shook the head slowly. "I'm not really supposed to tell anyone this, but…Dell had received his mother's inheritance. She probably knew she was going to die at an early stage, and she had made a will. Dell being her favorite and eldest son received everything she owned. Well, he would receive it once he turned eighteen."

Mikuo's frown grew deeper.  
>"She didn't give anything to the father?"<br>"No. That's why it's so obvious—I mean, Dell didn't know about it until he turned eighteen, to realize that the entire account had been emptied by none other than his father, and that it was a very wealthy sum drowned in alcohol and drugs."

Mikuo shook his head in rage.  
>"But that means-"he yelled. "That means that his mother and sister—"<br>The red-head nodded.

Mikuo bit his thumb nail.  
>"All of its gone?" he asked. "All of it?"<p>

Akaito nodded again and put the egg he forgot he was holding back in a warm blanket.  
>Mikuo watched him teary eyed when the elder turned back towards him, leaning into the counter. "Dell's father re-married into the Yowane family." Muttered Akaito silently. "The family had always been poor…so of course Dell, nor Deruko or Haku…got any financial needs when the time came for them to leave home. They weren't given a choice. Since Haku accidently took up Dell's fathers bad drinking habit, and she has a badly paid job at the sweet shop, Dell has to work his butt off paying debts."<br>He turned his gaze from the ceiling to Mikuo. "That's why he became a workaholic, see." **  
><strong>"It must have been so hard for him…" sighed Mikuo, on the verge of crying. **  
><strong>Akaito stood up and took the younger one in his arms.  
>"And Deruko…?" he continued softly.<br>"She's pretty pissy too. But she's strong willed and has the courage to fight back."  
>"Doesn't Dell?"<p>

Akaito stared down at Mikuo and shook his head once more.  
>"Dell is a hundred times weaker than what you think of him. He hides his emotions with pride, anger and what people often mistake as hate, but he's actually very shy. I'm just so angry that I couldn't do anything, that I could only stay by his side…and it's hard to watch a friend suffer…I couldn't stand it." He signed as he continued. "Since then Dell has refused anyone who he didn't consider close."<p>

Mikuo smiled for a bit, and then something struck him.  
>"But Haku is Dell's half-sister right?" he said in confusion "So they have a parent in common…"<p>

Akaito stayed silent for a while. "Dell is his mother and father's child." He said slowly, glancing away from Mikuo's eyes. "But Yowane Haku….is not her father's child."  
>Mikuo nearly screamed, but managed to keep his calm, closing his eyes. "So what happened…?" he asked weakly.<p>

The red-head signed. "Dell's father was a player. He…had seduced Mrs. Yowane, and one day she got pregnant. Haku was born. Her father never even noticed his 'daughter' wasn't his at all, and everything went well for them."  
>"On the other hand, Mrs. Honne was getting suspicious of her husband's behavior," tried to continue the bluenette "So to save his marriage, Mr. Honne gave his wife a child, no, two children. Dell and Deruko, right?"<br>Akaito nodded.

"And who told you all this?" He cried out.  
>"Haku. She had known ever since she turned 10 that she had a brother. She didn't tell me why, though…"<p>

Mikuo loosened the embrace and wiped his eyes.  
>"He's been happier since he started living with Haku, though. Their father left, so they're Okay."<p>

That's what made Mikuo break down in Akaito's arms.

The next few days passed without many incidents.  
>Dell hadn't visited in the past few days, and Mikuo was the first to worry.<br>"Don't freak out like that Mikuo…" Had said Akaito over the phone. "He'll visit any time soon. I mean he*sigh*…he left my place just a few minutes ago and he's fine…"  
>Mikuo noticed the change in Akaito's attitude and frowned.<p>

"Okay." He said. "What's up?"  
>He heard Akaito swallow and stutter nervously.<br>"I uhh…Mikuo, I need to come by your place. Is Miku there?"  
>"Nah."<p>

"Okay then, I'll…come around right now."

-LATER THAT DAY. (I.e. 10 minutes later)

Akaito sat on the couch next to Mikuo, worriedly looking at the floor for one of Miku's pets.  
>Finding none, he calmed down a little.<p>

"What's up?" asked Mikuo.  
>Ever since Akaito had arrived, he blushed every time he looked at the teen, and couldn't seem to stay in one place.<br>"Uhh…how to put this…" he started.  
>He looked at Mikuo's curious expression and blushed harder.<br>"I told you Dell left my place on the phone earlier on right?"  
>"Yeah…"<br>"Well actually, he was at my place because I found him completely wasted in the streets when I left your house, and since I was too tired to go all the way back to his and Haku's place on the other side of town, I let him crash at my place. You know, for the night."  
>Mikuo nodded and rested his elbows on his knees, pulled up onto the sofa.<br>"Well he…"

Akaito looked up to the ceiling in thought.  
>"He confessed to me."<br>"Oh…?"

The message took a while to get to Mikuo's brain.  
>"Wha-What? He did what? He did <em><strong>WHAT<strong>_?" he finally yelled, blushing a deep red of confusion.  
>"Isn't it weird? And then I re-"started Akaito thoughtfully.<br>"HOLD IT HOLD IT!" yelled Mikuo even louder. "Dell Honne…_DELL HONNE _confessed to _**YOU**_?"  
>Akaito laughed nervously.<br>"OH MY _GOD_" Mikuo signed as he threw himself back on the sofa. Giving an 'I don't need competition' look to his boyfriend. He paused a bit, continuing to look at Akaito, when he asked "But you still prefer me, right?" cuddling up to the red-head in a sense of jealousy.  
>Akaito looked at the bluenette.<br>"But of course. Though Dell has this habit of going completely mushy when he's drunk, and pretty much says that to everyone who's nice to him."

"OH MY GOD AKAITO, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER DAMMIT?"

Akaito gave a hearty laugh.  
>"What is it with you and your sudden exclamation fits?"<br>"I-I don't know!"

Akaito scooped up the smaller one and positioned him in his lap, startling Mikuo and making him blush.  
>"You know, he was being very honest." Akaito said slowly. "You should have seen the way he was blushing. No one could tell if it was because of the alcohol or the fact he was confessing. And also the honesty with which he was saying 'I Love You' It really…" he looked back at the bluenette. "It really made me realize how much I loved you, Mikuo." <strong>(AN sorry for being a bitch, Dell, I'll make it up to you, promise!)**  
>The teen blushed and kissed Akaito passionately.<br>Akaito kissed him back, locking his eyes with Mikuo's teal globes when his phone started ringing.  
>"Oh…Sorry…" he said quickly, whilst Mikuo got out of his lap, giggling.<p>

Akaito smiled and searched his pockets, when he couldn't find it, he looked up at Mikuo.  
>The teen, who had been silent, was staring at something; his face was pale like he had seen a ghost.<br>The red-head turned to see-

Shiteyanyo.

Spazzing out _really badly._ Head going everywhere.  
>"I uh…" commented Mikuo. "I think I found your phone."<br>"GRAB IT!" yelled Akaito, swan diving towards Shiteyanyo.

5 hours later, they retrieved the phone, and Akaito checked the missed calls.  
>It was Dell.<br>The red-head glanced at Mikuo, who nodded slowly, even though his eyes gleamed with a slight jealousy.

The red-head swallowed and called the young man back.  
>"Hello?" answered a tired voice.<br>"Uhh, hey Dell! It's Akaito!"

A small silence.

"AKAITO DAMMIT, WHERE WERE YOU?" Dell yelled into the phone.  
>The young man explained the situation with Shiteyanyo the best he could, going around the dissection-resurrection part. But Akaito noticed something different in Dell's voice. He seemed sadder, and even more tired than usual. Noting that up as overwork, Akaito pushed it off.<br>"Yeah well….a-about what I said last night…I…You don't have to take it seriously. I was drunk…"  
>Akaito smiled once more. "I know, don't worry about it."<p>

A large silence made Akaito wince.  
>When he was on the phone, Dell was also always on his laptop, working.<br>And not only was there no typing sounds heard, but Dell was also acting weird.

Firstly, Dell never called to excuse himself after confessing when he was drunk. Everyone knew he only did it because of the alcohol, so he didn't bother.  
>Secondly, He could hear Haku whimpering in the back. Akaito knew this was something normal, something that Haku did all the time, whether she be happy or sad, or even normal, but with Dell acting weirdly, he couldn't control his worry.<br>"Dell is something wrong?" he asked urgently, giving a worried look to Mikuo, who sensed that sudden danger in the silence.

At first, Dell stayed silent.  
>"Akaito." He said quietly, nearly a whisper, forcing the red-head to squint.<p>

"He came back."

**So much for a 5000 word-fiction. Harr dee Harr. ****  
><strong>**It's something I've been trying to accomplish, with no luck XD**

**But since I had the opportunity to add another chapter to this fic, then I did. This is my first fic with more than a chapter (lol) so please be indulgent with me.**

**BTW, Dell and Haku **_**are**_** only half-siblings (one shared parent, but we don't know who) and its official, since Caffein said so (though with Dell lab-coat-doctor design, he is actually Haku's twin.) **

**I seriously tried not to get any Dell x Akaito in there, but I failed miserably *shot*  
>*revives*<strong>

**BTW, I got three references in there XD The first is what Mikuo says for the egg. "Put it in a drawer on blankets with a lamp, like in that film" is a reference to a film I have forgotten, that I watched in my last hours of primary.**

**The second is a reference that Dell's mother and (inexistent) sister dying whilst going off-road into a pond, after the Mother suddenly died of a heart attack at the wheel. (She died before they actually hit the water, her baby boy had drowned. The father was actually at home, waiting for them to come back with baby photos.). I forgot the name of that film too! *shot* **

**The third is for you to find. The fic isn't very fun if I tell you, so I'm not going to tell you.  
>HINT: It comes from a game, and it'll fucking blow your mind into oblivion. Twice.<strong>

**LITTLE NOTE:**

**This was supposed to be the second chapter to "The Charm of Three Days", my Akaito x Mikuo fiction, but this got so off-subject I decided to make a different fiction instead, sort of parallel to "The Charm of Three days", so basically something that happens soon after they go out. Lol. ****  
><strong>**Also, When Dell is wasted and confesses, he's NOT in love with Akaito like people would think. He just does that.  
>(Though it WAS actually supposed to be Dell falling in love for Akaito, but It didn't stick, so no. I might make another fic about that though <strong>**well actually I'm going to start it now.**

**I hope that wasn't TOO long…Well, see you then.**

***Panda-Hero01**


End file.
